Flowers
by FoxieSango
Summary: Rex wants to give Trixie a gift. He'll learn that it's really the thought that counts.  Woody and Buzz make a cameo!  PLEASE DO NOT STEAL!  Thank you!  Enjoy!


FLOWERS

By: FoxieSango/WallynSimonsGirl

Rex paced back and forth frantically in Bonnie's front yard.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Oh, this is so nerve-wrecking!" Rex said, twiddling his claws. Buzz and Woody sat on Bonnie's front porch watching him.

"Gosh, I've never seen Rex so nervous." Buzz said. Woody's eyes grew wide before he nudged Buzz.

"You kidding me? You were the same way when you first met Jessie," he said, smirking. Buzz felt his face flush red before he cleared his throat.

"Ah…yes well…t-this isn't about me and Jessie." Buzz said, looking back at Rex. Woody rolled his eyes, sighed, stretching his limbs for jumping off the porch.

"C'mon, let's go give the poor guy some support."

"Right behind ya, Woody!" With that, the two toys walked over to their reptilian friend. Rex was so out of it that he didn't even see them approaching.

"Rex?" Buzz called,

"AHH!" Rex jumped about a foot into the air before turning to see Buzz and Woody before him. He put a claw over his heart.

"Oh, oh, don't DO that! You scared me!" He said, trying to calm his racing heart. Woody rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry old buddy, we were just coming by to see what's go ya so frazzled."

"Ohhh…it's…" Rex bit his lip and looked to the side.

"Rex?" Woody tried again

"You can tell us," Buzz added. Rex let out a small whine before looking around, and mumbling,

"I-it's…it's….T-t-trixie…"

"Trixie?" Buzz asked.

"But you two are fabulous friends! You get along great!" Woody said. Buzz nodded.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" Buzz asked.

"She's so nice! And funny and kind to me and…and…I wanted to do something nice for her, to show how I value our friendship! But, I just don't know what to DO! Or…maybe I should give her something but…what? WHAT? And what if she doesn't like it? What if I give her the wrong thing and…and she hates it! And hates me? And doesn't want to talk to me anymore? And doesn't want to be my friend? EVER AGAIN? I-I…I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection! Ahhhh!" Rex cried out, waving his arms before bowing his head in despair.

"Rex! Rex, calm down!" Woody but a hand on Rex's backs to calm him.

"Deep breaths, Rex. It's alright." Buzz said, gently petting Rex's head. Rex looked up at his friends and sniffled a little. Buzz and Woody looked at him worriedly. They'd never seen him so upset before. He actually had tears in his eyes.

"Geeze Rex, I've never seen you so…so anxious before. I mean, you're usually a basket case but…this is pretty bad." Woody said. Rex nervously twiddles his claws again.

"I don't understand it! I have no idea why I feel this way around her, it's so nerve-wrecking." Rex said.

"Well, it's pretty obvious Rex…you like her," Buzz said with a smile. Rex blinked curiously.

"Well, of course I LIKE her. She's my friend!"

"No Rex, he means…you LIKE her….you REALLY like her," Woody winked, patting Rex's shoulder. The tall dinosaur tilted his head in confusion, looking from Woody to Buzz, back to Woody. He felt a blush rise over his cheeks.

"Relax buddy, it happens to the best of us at one point or another," Woody folded his arms smugly.

"Our little Rex is growing up!" Buzz said, smirking with his hands on his waist. Rex stuttered embarrassedly, not knowing what to say.

"B-b-but..but…w-what do I…how do I…um…o-oh…oh dear…" he said, looking down. Woody looked around and something caught his eye. He smiled and walked over to pick up what he found while Buzz spoke to Rex.

"All you have to do is be yourself. Ladies like it when you embrace who you are…they think its…muy encantar y romantico," he said, waving an arm in front of him for effect. At that moment Woody came back up to them and glared at Buzz.

"Boy, Jess has really been over-working that Spanish mode of yours, huh?" He said. Buzz glared back at Woody, but didn't get the chance to respond as Woody shoved a handful of dandelions in Rex's claws.

"Here, the give her these. Girls love flowers because they're pretty, smell nice, and sentimental…just they are," Woody said. Rex gripped the flowers in his tiny claws and stared at the petals worriedly, not realizing that Buzz and Woody had noticed something and were about to leave him hanging.

"Well, would you look at the time, we've gotta get going! I promised Dolly I'd show her how to play checkers!" Woody said.

"Yeah, and I think Jess and I are due continue our play date with Bonnie. See ya, Rex!" And with that, the two toy heroes scampered off. Rex stood there, confused and quite befuddled; it wasn't long before he called after his friends.

"Wait a sec! Guys! W-what do I say when I give these to her?"

"When you give what to who Rexy?" A kind voice said, making Rex jump about two feet in the air and drop his flowers. He turned around to see Trixie smiling up at him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" she said with a giggle. Rex just stared at her a moment and blushed.

"T-Trixie! Uh…I-I Uh..um…oh…" he began looking around for the flowers, turning left and right and spinning in a small circle. Where were they? Trixie tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Rex, what are you looking for?" she asked.

"Oh…I-I had something that…I was going to give….um…" he then looked down and noticed that the petals and stems were being crushed under his feet. He let out a panicked yelp and quickly hopped off of the flowers, picking them up again in his tiny arms. He stared as another petal floated, crumpled, to the ground. He moaned in despair at the sight before glancing at Trixie, who didn't understand exactly what was going on.

"Rex? Are you okay?" She asked him. Rex whimpered and shifted his weight back and forth between his feet.

"T-trixie I….t-that is….well, to say that I um…I…" he sighed, "T-these are….w-were um…f-for you." He said sadly, holding the flowers out to her. Trixie's eyes grew wide as she looked from the flowers to her friend.

"M-me?"

"Yes…but….t-they're ruined now." Rex said sadly as he slowly put the plants on the ground.

"Y-you probably don't want them…I'm sorry. M-my big dumb feet got in the way and crushed them," he hung his head dejectedly before turning and walking away, with a droop in his step. Trixie just stared after him a moment before looking down at the flowers. He had gotten them for her? What was the occasion? It wasn't her birthday, or Christmas or anything…but the gesture alone was enough to make her heart flutter. She smiled as she picked up the flowers in her teeth, gently. Rex could be such a sweetie, and without even trying. She quickly trotted after him and when she reached him, she nudged the side of his leg. Rex stopped and looked down at her. Trixie's eyes were shining.

"Rex….t-they're beautiful. Thank you." She managed, with the stems still in her teeth. Rex was in shock.

"W-what? But…they're ruined! I stomped on them… and…" Trixie put the flowers on the ground and cut him off.

"That was an accident Rex. Besides, it's the thought that counts, and this was really sweet of you. It doesn't matter if they're a little wrinkled silly, I still think they're beautiful! And how did you know dandelions were my favorite?" she asked with a smile. Rex simply blushed and shrugged.

"Um…L-lucky guess?" he asked. She giggled again.

"Come down here you big lug." she said. Rex bent down to her level, and Trixie gently licked his cheek before nuzzling the side of her face against his own. Rex's eyes grew wide at the gesture.

"T-Trixie?" She didn't respond, but merely let out a small growl of content, which Rex shyly, but happily returned. Little did they know, from the sill of Bonnie's window, a certain cowboy and space ranger were watching the whole exchange.

"Well, I'd say we did a good job Lightyear."

"You may be right cowboy."

"What say we hook up Hamm and Dolly next? "

"Yeah, they have been eyeing each other since Bonnie's last pretend play-story."

"Alright then, let's do it!" And with that, the two heroes took off to partake in meddling with another toy pairing.


End file.
